Star Slayers: Collection
by Swish42
Summary: This is a collection of oneshot stories that take place outside the main plot of Star Slayers. Some of these will be cannon, while others will just be ridiculous 'what if' scenarios.
1. Guy's Night Out

Disclaimer: This is an 'Alternate Universe' story based on the anime Slayers. The setting takes place in outer space aboard a star cruiser named the 'Star Slayer'. The stories that will be included in this collection are one shots that take place in between the main episodes I plan on posting. They are little stories and, like this one, might also include RP's. Enjoy.

Guy's Night Out: Star Slayers

Takes place between Episode One and Two.

Zelgadis takes a seat in the captain's chair and sinks right in. It might not be as comfortable as the solitude of the computer but it comes pretty close. The quiet hum of the machinery is all he needs to relax. He almost lets out a sigh.

Gourry is sitting at his station merely looking at all the new pretty screens in front of him and ponders what they all do. It hasn't been long since the ship transformed and he's still getting use to it, not that he understood how it worked before, but he is determined to at least figure out how to access the cannon. The mercenary is so intent on this endeavor that nothing else really can distract him.

The girls have all left the ship, something about a spa night for their successful escape from Rezo. Xellos is currently in his room doing who know what, something dark no doubt and Zelgadis hopes he stays there.

For a moment, Gourry debates on whether or not to hit one of the screens that says 'cannon' on it. Does he hit it? Does he avoid it? The indecision is seen the waving movement of his pointer finger as it hovers above the screen. Up and down up and down, but never touching.

Even with the quiet of nothing surrounding him, Zelgadis finds it hard to relax for more than a few seconds. Even though he knows the condition of the ship he can't keep himself from accessing his displays and checking things over. He knows what the screen will show him even before he accesses them.

Meanwhile, Gourry is lost in thoughts of his own. All of this thought over hitting one small screen is making Gourry's head hurt, maybe he should just eat something. Looking around Gourry is surprised to see Zelgadis in the captain's chair. He doesn't remember seeing Lina leave. "Hey Zel, where's Lina?" Gourry asks.

Zelgadis sighs in exasperation, how the oaf could forget the entire ruckus the girls made just thirty minutes ago is a mystery to him. First Sylphiel forgot her bag then Lina started going on a tirade about Amelia paying for all the expenses. "Lina and the other girls went to the spa." Zelgadis says simply.

"All of them?" Gourry asks with a little worry in his voice.

"Yes, all of them," Zelgadis rolls his eyes. "Something about a girl's night out." He shakes his head.

Immediately, Gourry stands from his chair and gives Zelgadis the most frightful look he's ever seen from the man. An expression that says we're going to die. "This is terrible," Gourry cries. "If Sylphiel isn't here, then how will we eat!"

"Calm down," Zelgadis practically growls, "They'll be back in the morning."

"What are we going to eat!?" Gourry continues. "We're going to starve!" For a bit Gourry continues ranting about food and panicking. The way Gourry is going on about food you might think the ship is on fire.

Zelgadis doesn't eat much in his new form anyway so he isn't overly concerned.

"We're doomed," Gourry finishes slumping into his plush and comfy chair, which offers him little comfort now.

Dead silence. The big man's distress is so bothersome Zelgadis cannot help but feel for the man partially. Although he cannot decide if he feels sorry for him or simply irritated. "Look," Zelgadis finally offers, "I'm sure Sylphiel left something in storage for us, we have plenty of rations. We're not going to starve."

"But rations taste terrible," Gourry points out firmly. "If Sylphiel didn't leave us anything I say we head for the nearest Star Diner!"

Zelgadis doesn't budge, "Go check what's in the kitchen, I'll stay and watch the bridge."

"I'll, be right back Zel!" Gourry races from the room following the helpful light on the ground that shows him the way to the kitchen. Not that he needs it to find the kitchen, to find his room maybe, but not the kitchen.

Before Zelgadis has a chance to get comfortable and enjoy the silence Gourry returns in a frenzy. "SHE DIDN'T LEAVE US ANYTING!" Gourry panics as he runs up to Zelgadis. "This note was left in the fridge!" Gourry hands the note to Zelgadis with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I ate all the food, Sorry, Lina" Zelgadis reads. The little smiley face she has by her name does nothing to calm poor Gourry.

Gourry doesn't bother holding back his tears now.

Zelgadis brings up a list of food in storage, "You can always just cook something yourself." Zelgadis doesn't want to move the ship if he doesn't have to. Lina has orders not to leave the quadrant without them.

"But I can't cook," Gourry wrings his hands through his hair, as the door behind them slides open.

"Is everything alright in here," Xellos asks with a beaming smile on his face. Anyone with any sense can obviously tell that something is wrong given Gourry's current emotional state, but Xellos loves to point out the obvious.

Here it comes, Zelgadis sighs.

"Xellos it's terrible, we don't have any food," Gourry runs up to the man with clenched fists desperately clinging close to his chest. "I know aliens don't eat much, but I certainly can't go without food!"

'Aliens?' Zelgadis thinks to himself, 'just what level of idiot is Gourry.'

"I'm sure Zelgadis keeps the ship well supplied," a sweat drop can almost be seen sliding down the Regals' face.

"But I don't know how to cook," now Gourry is shaking the man.

"Wait . . ." Gourry stops shaking Xellos long enough to give him a serious expression. Quite a feat since this is Gourry who is talking. "Do you know how to cook?!"

"I can cook a little," Xellos gently pries Gourry's hands off him, "Perhaps Zelgadis can do better though?"

Zelgadis turns away and pretends to be busy with one of the screens.

With the largest puppy dog eyes one can contrive from a grown man of twenty-two, Gourry gives Zelgadis the most pathetic and needy expression on this side of the galaxy. His life depends on this.

Zelgadis relents, "I don't know, I've never tried. I'm an engineer remember?"

"This is great," Gourry grabs Zelgadis's arm and then Xellos as they make their way off the bridge. "Dragon Slayer computer lady watch the helm for us please."

"Yes sir!" Dragon Slayer happily chimes as the door shuts tight behind them.

"I seem to recall seeing some cook books on the shelf," Xellos reflects softly as he is pulled along. Zelgadis merely grunts, but then begins to wonder where they came from. Sylphiel must have brought them or bought them from Clair's shop.

"Food Food Food Food," Gourry chants as they enter the kitchen. When they reach the kitchen, Gourry merely stands there in the center of the room and looks blankly ahead. He is waiting for something to happen, since he has no clue what her needs to do.

Zelgadis remains by the door; maybe he should have created an automated kitchen. At the time he had assumed Sylphiel would always be there and might be offended if he made such a kitchen during the ships reconstruction. Now he is seeing the downside to this decision.

"Gourry, find some pots and pans," Xellos instructs as he searches for ingredients. "Zelgadis bring up some recipes."

"Why not use the cook books Sylphiel has," Zelgadis opens one and looks inside. He is shocked to find that he cannot understand it. While he can understand most anything, recipes is apparently not one of those things.

"Because they are much too complicated for beginners," Xellos grins.

Approaching a display by what appears to be a cupboard Zelgadis speaks, "Dragon Slayer, display all recipes on file capable of being followed by armatures."

Immediately, hundreds of dishes are listed. Best to narrow the search further. "List in order of time required."

Nearly ten minutes later the men accomplish quite a lot, but nothing productive.

"I think it's alive," Gourry screams as something bubbles in the pot in front of him.

"Xellos are you trying to kill us, that can't be edible?" Zelgadis says looking into a pan that is supposed to be rice and veggies. "How on earth did it turn blue!"

"I'm pretty sure this is how it looked when I last made it," Xellos defends weakly with an idiotic smile dancing on his pale face.

The kitchen is a mess, the food is nearly all burned, and Gourry is not only starving, but may be scared for life.

"Let's just order pizza." Zelgadis finally says, "Before that blue fungus makes me completely lose my appetite."

And so for both dinner and breakfast the men order pizza. And everyone lives happily ever after . . . except Sylphiel who upon returning the next day promptly faints at the sight of the kitchen.

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you enjoyed this short piece, this is actually an RP I did with my sister Clang55. Clang played the part of Zelgadis, while I did Gourry and Xellos. It was a fast style RP so there are not a lot of details included here, but you get to see the guy's interacting which is always fun._

_For those of you interested in Episode 2 do not expect to see it until summer. The plot has been ironed out but it needs more meat to it._


	2. Laundry Day

Laundry Day: Star Slayers

_Takes place after Episode One and Guy's Night Out_

A week after assembling an amazing crew, Lina and her new friends have more or less become comfortable with one another's presence. As has been Amelia's custom, the perky medical officer is skipping down the hall with a cart rolling behind her. Today is laundry day and since joining Lina's crew Amelia has made it her personal duty to collect everyone's dirty clothes. When Zelgadis initially re-made the ship he didn't design a laundry chute or system to handle the laundry. It will certainly be included in the next installment of upgrades, but for now Amelia will enjoy her little chore and use it as an excuse to interact with Zelgadis . . . I mean with the crew.

Walking up to the first door, Amelia gives a hardy knock. She isn't the dainty princess type after all. "Laundry day, Miss Lina!" Amelia shouts.

From within the cabin a loud groan is voiced by the obviously half asleep occupant. No other sound accompanies the groan. No rustling sheets and no footsteps. Lina apparently has no interest in answering Amelia's call.

After taking a long and quite unnecessary large breath Amelia announces her presence once again. "MISS LINA IT'S LAUNDRY DAY!" The small girl cries. Not only is her proclamation enough to wake Lina, but also succeeds in waking everyone else on the floor that isn't awake already.

THUMP!

Lina is startled right out of her bed and onto the floor. "Ow," is Lina's only immediate response. Rolling from her tangled mess on the floor, Lina stomps across her cabin and forcibly throws the sliding door open. "GEE AMELIA!" Lina practically yells at the girl, "Why do you have to do this in the morning? Can't you at least give me another ten minutes peace?"

"Captain, I told everyone yesterday on the crew log that today was laundry day and when I was coming," Amelia replies easily. She is used to Lina's morning outbursts. "You're the one who slept in. Besides," Amelia beams in an angelic glow. "It is such a wonderful day, who wouldn't want to be awake and enjoy what L-sama has given us? The morning is the best time to greet everyone and mingle before the business of the day interferes. Wouldn't you agree?" The young woman looks at her friend expectantly.

Offering a dead pan expression Lina's reply is dripping with sarcasm, "Oh yes, who would ever want to sleep through this." Lina is tempted to just slam the door in the lively girls face but she is running out of clean clothes. For a few moments Lina just stares at the girl's smiling face unblinking.

"Fine!" The red head throws her hands up in defeat. While delicate, Lina is not the most elegant of ladies. Her clothes are strewn around the cabin haphazardly. Like a tiger attacking its prey Lina starts chucking every article of clothing she finds at Amelia's face.

"Miss Lina . . . your room is a little . . . _messy_ don't you think?" Amelia is trying to be careful with her word choice, but there is no polite way to tell someone with a room as untidy as Lina's that there room is simply 'interesting' or 'uniquely decorated'.

"Oh, you aren't satisfied with just being the laundry police? Now you want to nag me about my room?" Lina launches an extra stinky stocking at Amelia. "Well, I'm the captain so . . . perhaps I can hire a maid?" An expression of mischievous amusement replaces her annoyance. "Want the job?" The captain of disorganization pauses when she realizes that she has no idea where the matching stocking to the one draped on Amelia's shoulder is located.

"Uh, that's okay," Amelia quickly darts into the room, retrieves the missing sock and quickly leaves the maniacal captains presence.

After Amelia has all the captain's clothes in the cart, the princess walks confidently to the room across from Lina. As Amelia knocks on the door the princess hopes that the ships cook is still present. Sylphiel is known to get an early start on breakfast sometimes. "Miss Sylphiel, I'm here for the laundry," Amelia calls.

The door opens with a pleasant sigh, "I was waiting for you." Sylphiel already has her laundry bagged and sorted. Instead of handing the bags to Amelia the gracious young lady, begins placing her own bags in Amelia's cart. "Do you need any help Miss Amelia?"

"No it's alright, Miss Sylphiel," Amelia says with a wave of her hand. "I've got this," giving a victory sign, she smiles and arranges Lina's laundry into a separate pile before bagging it properly. "You probably want to get started on breakfast as soon as possible right?"

"Shhh," Sylphiel hushes Amelia as she glances nervously at Lina's door. When the captain fails to appear, Sylphiel lets out a sigh of relief before explaining. "Yes I do, and I don't want Miss Lina eating it all before dear Gourry can join us." Making her way down the corridor for the kitchen, Sylphiel turns long enough to assure Amelia that she will save some food for her.

Moving along, Amelia doesn't bother stopping at her room and instead moves across from it, hesitating in front of the polished door. Gourry has a tendency to sleep in like Lina so Amelia wonders if she will have to holler again. On second thought, she can always have the Dragon Slayer wake him up with an alarm of some kind. Shrugging her shoulders, Amelia gives the smooth door a hard knock. "Mister Gourry it's laundry day!" she calls loudly.

"Five more minutes," the mumbled and barely audible reply comes from the cabin beyond. True to Amelia's prediction the squid for brains is even less conscious than usual.

"Miss Dragon Slayer can you please wake Mister Gourry," Amelia asks.

"Right away," the ship responds overhead. After a moment's pause a loud and very irritating buzz sounds from the other side of the wall. Amelia makes a face as she hears it even though she can only perceive a muffled version of the irritating sound.

As soon as the alarm ceases its callous call, Amelia calls out again. "Mister Gourry, it's me, Amelia. I'm here for your laundry."

The door slides open revealing a sleepy Gourry. Wearing only boxers, the muscular man lets out a long yawn. With one hand he holds the sword of light while rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other. All the while the blonde, blue eyed, picture of masculinity continues to yawn. "Amelia?" The man's words still sound like a prolonged yawn, "What's going on?"

Despite herself, Amelia blushes and clears her throat. "I'm here for your laundry Mister Gourry," Amelia says trying keep her eyes glued to the man's eyes. Blinking more than is necessary; Amelia keeps her gaze trained on him as her hands wring themselves in embarrassment. In her defense, the last time she picked up Gourry's clothes he had his pajama's on. "Did you remember to get it ready like I asked?"

Like an outdated computer it takes a few seconds for Gourry to process the question. Methodically blinking, the man tries hard to both wake up and remember where his laundry is. Looking back into his room Gourry notices the bags stacked in the corner for the first time. "Oh!" he exclaims excitedly, "That's right, Sylphiel helped me sort through my clothes last night." Gourry disappears back into his room to retrieve the bags which he unloads into Amelia's cart. "Thanks Amelia," Gourry offers gratefully.

"My pleasure Mister Gourry," Amelia replies relieved that Sylphiel takes the time to help Gourry with simple tasks such as this. "I'll see you at breakfast alright?" Amelia says as she continues to Xellos's room, skipping over Zelgadis's room. Since she wants to spend time with Zelgadis, Amelia wisely saves the engineer for last.

"Breakfast?!" Gourry shouts and hastily disappears into his room in search of some clean clothes. When the door closes Amelia can still hear the man frantically searching, saying something about not having any clothes left.

"Do you have any laundry Mister Xellos," Amelia asks after politely knocking. In the back of her mind the princess hopes that aliens of his species don't soil their clothing. This is the first time she's had to ask the Regal.

"Coming," Xellos's voice sings in response. A moment later the door gives a customary swish revealing Xellos with a pile of laundry barely contained in his arms. What you can see of his body appears bare. "I'm sorry but I don't have any bags." The tower of laundry is so great that Xellos has to tilt his head to the side in order to see Amelia.

Burning red, Amelia studies the ground and reaches for the laundry with a fretful expression. Eyes wide, teeth grit, and arms shaking, Amelia dutifully takes the laundry and dumps it into her cart. Not only does it serve a purpose of accomplishing her job, but it also serves as an excuse to look away. "Th-thank you," Amelia replies. It takes all her will power not to scream and shut the sliding door in the Regals face. "Please put some clothes on or I'll report you to the captain." Without turning, Amelia makes her way to Zelgadis's room still flushed red.

Xellos looks down at himself. He is wearing shorts and an undershirt. "I didn't realize the rules on this ship were so stringent."

Before knocking on Zelgadis's door Amelia patiently waits for the remnants of her flustered embarrassment to disappear. Taking in a cleansing breath, Amelia knocks on the door. "Mister Zelgadis, it's Amelia," she says with a brimming grin.

"Yes," came Zelgadis's impassive answer. The door promptly opens revealing a face that matches the disinterest in the cold man's voice. "How can I help you Amelia." Spotting the cart Zelgadis immediately remembers Amelia's notice to the crew concerning laundry day. "I don't have any laundry for you."

Momentarily confused, and perhaps a little deflated, Amelia lifts a pondering brow. "You don't have any laundry? Are you sure? I really don't mind doing it," Amelia offers assuming that the reserved man either doesn't trust her or perhaps doesn't wish to inconvenience her. Considering her feelings, Amelia hopes it's the later. Either way she is completely misinterpreting Zelgadis's possible reasons.

"I am sure," Zelgadis says pointedly. His brow betrays his slight annoyance with the persistent girl. "If that is all," stepping back into his room the door begins to slide closed even though he didn't press the button.

"Wait," Amelia puts a hand out automatically halting the door. "What about the clothes you're wearing, haven't you been wearing them all week? I'll wash them separately if you don't want the white fading."

What starts as slight annoyance escalates into exasperation. Zelgadis sighs, "These are not clothes." Fingering the clothing Zelgadis continues to explain as if he is speaking to a toddler, "clothes are made of cloth; my garments are made of nanites. Nanites cannot be cleaned like clothes can."

Amelia stares at the fake cloth Zelgadis is fingering in astonishment.

"Nanites?" she asks in disbelief. "But Mister Zelgadis aren't you made of nanites?" While Amelia understands the concept there are moments it still baffles her and with this added information the medic is forced to reanalyze what she knows all over again.

Slowly Zelgadis answers, "Yes." The word is draw out and accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Does that mean . . ." Amelia's eyes go wide and she quickly looks away. Searching the ground with darting eyes as her mind wanders Amelia eventually rivets her blue gaze onto Zelgadis's face once more. Why are all the men making her blush today? Amelia reprimands herself for letting this routine event have such an effect on her, but really? Zelgadis is technically naked right?! "You're not wearing anything Mister Zelgadis?" she finally asks.

Zelgadis stares at the girl in disbelief. "What?" he finally asks. Then slowly realization begins to register in his eyes, "Wait?" The usually stoic man becomes quickly flustered, "No! It's not like that Amelia!" Zelgadis rapidly explain, "The nanites comprising my garments serve a different function then those constituting my body. They serve to cover me, so even if they are nanites originally there limited function makes them vastly different then my body." In conclusion, Zelgadis reiterates, "I am wearing my nanites which now serve as my clothes."

Amelia blinks once to register Zelgadis's explanation before her face relaxes in a relief of understand. "Oh good, that would be awfully strange," Amelia says with a cheery laugh. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Mister Zelgadis. You really are amazing!"

"Uh, thanks . . ." Zelgadis replies awkwardly.

For a moment they both stand there without saying a word. Amelia is content to stand in Zelgadis's presence while the later feels more and more out of place. With nothing to say Zelgadis clears his throat in an attempt to break Amelia's fascinated gaze.

"Is that all?" he asks again politely.

"Yes, thank you Mister Zelgadis," Amelia beams. As the small woman turns to leave, Amelia stops as a new thought tugs to the forefront of her mind. With all the new found trouble she has been having with laundry today Amelia makes a wise conclusion. "Actually there is one more thing."

"What is it?" Zelgadis asks nonchalantly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you add a laundry chute to the rooms Mister Zelgadis," Amelia laughs and scratches the back of her head. Her laugh is sheepish and ends with a deflated drop of her head. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

With a knowing expression and just a hint of a smile, Zelgadis nods. "I think that would be a wise investment," Zelgadis agrees. "I'll add it to Lina's list and try to have it done before the next laundry day."

"Oh thank you so much Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia says feeling bubbly inside. "I'll see you later." With an exuberant wave Amelia walks down the hall. Zelgadis offers a weak wave in return, but at least he is showing some initiative interacting with her.

As Amelia waltzes down the hall, she feels content despite the strained encounters she's shared with everyone. Yes, laundry day has been worth the effort, every minute of it.

The End

_Author's Note:_

_Here we have Amelia interacting with everyone in what I hope is a comical scene. This is another Role Play style piece that my sister helped me write, so part of the credit goes to her. I played the part of Amelia while my sister, Clang55, played the role of everyone else the princess comes in contact with. She did a great job playing so many roles and in the character design I established for them from episode one._

_On another note I sadly haven't made much progress on episode two due to Rp's and vacation. Please be patient and in the mean time I'll see if I can post Mermaid's Curse instead since that one is complete. It is another AU based on Pirates of the Caribbean… kinda? Thanks for reading everyone, you are a great encouragement! If you have an idea let me know._


	3. Asking Opinions

Asking Opinions: Star Slayers

_Takes place during Episode Two after Chapter Two. It is cannon._

The next day Zelgadis tries to decide on the lesser of two evils. In other words which crew member is he going to talk to first?

Lina insisted that he ask the other crew members for input concerning the upgrades for the Dragon Slayer. Originally he wanted to simply message them, but the Dragon Slayers herself recommends he interact face to face with everyone. Something about it being good to establish healthy work relations?

Releasing a heavy sigh and a grunt or two, Zelgadis wanders towards Amelia's room. If he's lucky she won't make this conversation longer then it needs to be, but Amelia has been exceptionally friendly, especially compared to the other crew members. Xellos aside.

When Zelgadis lifts his hand to knock on her door it's as if his wrist is struggling against heavy weights.

"Coming!" Amelia says brightly on the other side of the metal door. In the next second the white metal door slides open. "Good morning Mister Zelgadis, how can I help you?"

Despite rehearsing his simple question with the Dragon Slayer in advance Zelgadis still draws a blank for a split second.

'I'm going to . . .' the Dragon Slayer begins prompting her creator, feeding him the words he needs.

It's demeaning.

Hiding his discomfort behind a stoic exterior, Zelgadis cuts the inner dialogue of the ship's computer off when he addresses Amelia, "I'm going to be upgrading the ship's system. The captain wants me to ask the crew members for their ideas."

"Well," Amelia puts a finger to her chin and glances up at the white paneled ceiling. "The laundry chute was all I really wanted. But it would be nice to have a bigger mirror in my room if that's okay?" She looks up at Zelgadis with an adorable smile, her eyes shut to optimize her cuteness to the fullest.

It seems the optimistic young lady is not yet aware of his limitations, but even so he blushes at her adorable attention. Patiently Zelgadis explains, "I cannot synthesize reflective glass or plastic with my _metallic_ nanites." As he speaks he unintentionally emphasizes the word metallic, he hopes belatedly that Amelia doesn't take offense with his tone. To hide his blunder, Zelgadis eagerly asks again, "Was their anything else?"

"Oh, okay then, hmm," Amelia thinks about it again and as she thinks scrunches her nose slightly. "If you can't make glass then how are you going to construct the camera's you want to install?" And with this question Amelia reveals just how much she knows about his current project. It also suggests that she's been thinking about what upgrades she would like to see for quite some time.

She is deceptively smart past the giddy optimism and girlish charms.

Even with her innocent tone Zelgadis finds it difficult not to go on the defensive. "The same way I constructed your existing mirror," Zelgadis replies tartly, "I have to recycle available material from the ships existing stores." This is taking longer than he intended, he wants to demand an answer for his question and not stick around entertaining hers. Clenching his hands behind his back Zelgadis can't hide his impatience completely, "Is there anything necessary or mechanical in nature that you want?"

Sensing Zelgadis's displeasure Amelia's smile wavers. "Just the laundry chute is fine," Amelia clasps her hands behind her back. "Good luck Mister Zelgadis." With that she walks past him on her way to the sick bay.

'You need to apologize to her later,' it isn't a suggestion, the Dragon Slayer honestly believes Zelgadis owes the girl that much.

However Zelgadis does not agree, 'I did nothing wrong.' He got her answer didn't he? Now he can get on with the pointless assignment. Since Zelgadis didn't want to face another girl again after talking with Amelia, he decides to save Sylphiel for later. Zelgadis is determined to leave Xellos for last, or perhaps skip him altogether, so that leaves Gourry.

The man is still sleeping soundly in his room and doesn't hear the engineer knock. It takes the Dragon Slayer beeping at the man to wake him. Having grown up a soldier, Gourry automatically assumes the worse when he hears the alarm and tumbles out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up!" Gourry practically screams as he lunges at the door.

Sliding the door open Zelgadis has the pleasure of witnessing Gourry in nothing but his shorts as the blond staggers to his feet. "Oh hey Zel what's the commotion?"

Zelgadis is the very visage of calm. He looks around at the equally serene hallway and states innocently, "There's no commotion Gourry, your alarm clock must have startled you again." Given the blond man's habitual forgetfulness, Zelgadis isn't worried about Gourry figuring out that he set off the alarm.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had an alarm," Gourry is impressed, unaware of the innocent prank Zelgadis has played on him. "How did you know when my alarm was gunna go off?" And then there are times the blond is actually perceptive.

With a shrug Zelgadis suggests, "Coincidence?" Without any further explanation, Zelgadis returns to his task, "Since I'm here, were there any improvements you would like me to make to the ship during the next upgrade? So far I'm adding laundry chutes and cameras to the storage areas." Even though Gourry can be a little dense, Zelgadis is more than willing to be patient with the man.

'Why can't you treat the others with the same kindness you extend to Gourry?' The Dragon Slayer asks. It is a valid question, one that he chooses to ignore.

"Hmm," Gourry crosses his arms, humming in all manners as he shuts his eyes. His head turns from the left, to the right, up and down. Finally he opens his eyes and is about ready to answer, momentarily forgetting. Luckily he catches the thought before it wiggles from his mind completely.

"Training area," Gourry says. "It would be great if we could have a place in the hanger to train."

"That's a good idea," Zelgadis starts walking away, assuming the man is only allowed one intelligent thought per day. "I'll put it next to the hanger." Talking and playing with Gourry puts Zelgadis in a better mood, he's ready to talk to Sylphiel.

"Kay Zel, Oh and hey," Gourry calls to Zelgadis as he walks away. "I'll be in the hanger checking over the robots, maybe we can spar if you get the chance."

"Maybe," Zelgadis calls back over his shoulder. He actually plans on initiating these upgrades as soon as he's done interrogating everyone but sparring would be a good way to unwind.

Sylphiel is in the kitchen preparing breakfast and is just about done. When she turns and spots Zelgadis by the door she jumps a little, surprised to see him. "Good morning Mister Zelgadis," Sylphiel puts something in the oven before turning towards the engineer. "Are you here to ask about the upgrades?"

"Yes," he wonders if Amelia has already talked to the woman. In the back of his mind the Dragon Slayer suggests treating Sylphiel in the same way he treated Gourry. "Is there anything you think might make life better on the ship?"

"Actually. . . I made a list," Sylphiel hands it to him. "I was hoping you could include another oven, microwave, stove top, blender, a larger fridge, pantry, and a few other things. Since Amelia, Gourry and Lina eat large amounts of food it's quite necessary. We're running short on supplies as it is . . . I do hope the captain realizes we need to land eventually." The woman sighs.

Both thrilled and intimidated, Zelgadis takes the list she has carefully hand written, a rare thing to see. Sylphiel makes a valid point about food and supplies but he still doesn't feel safe about stopping anywhere. "Maybe after the upgrade we can find a remote port to restock at. Thank you for the list, I'll do what I can." He really is grateful to the woman for being so efficient but this means there's no reason to put off Xellos. There's no doubt the Regal could make valuable suggestions given his experience, but for some reason Zelgadis doesn't expect the mysterious alien to be intentionally helpful.

Following Xellos's unique energy reading, Zelgadis ends up at the helm. Xellos is at his station working through Garv's endless notes and flipping through research regarding the astral weapons. Some of the documents date back all the way to Shazard Lugandy and a few are written by Rezo and himself.

Close by Lina walks along the bridge with screens hovering around her. She isn't the kind of person who can hold still and does her work while moving since she can.

Catching sight of Zelgadis as he trudges towards him, Xellos turns and grins at the moody engineer. "Mister Zelgadis," he greets as pleasantly as a frozen corpse. "Are you here to ask for my suggestions about the updates?"

This time the Dragon Slayer doesn't suggest being friendly. "Yes," Zelgadis says simply. He doesn't have to explain to the Regal his limitations or concerns about Rezo tracking them, Xellos should be aware of all these things. He hopes without hope that Xellos will make this simple and stop prying into his nanite system files while he's at it.

"Use figure spec's 3 and 4 when you upgrade the sensors, I know you downloaded every file from my data stick already so you should make full use of it," Xellos replies casually. "I would also like you to add a few extra docking platforms for a Regal Armor unit, two if you can. Along with the necessary equipment to repair them."

At first Zelgadis doesn't know how to respond, after all Xellos is pretty much calling him out for stealing precious secrets from his data stick. When Xellos mentions the Regal Armor, Zelgadis immediately goes on the offensive. "Building accommodations for Regal Armor is an unnecessary waste of material," he insists, "Unless you plan on arming yourself in the near future." Eyes narrowing at the smiling mask, Zelgadis practically dares the sentient husk to deny it.

"I am already well armed," Xellos tips his head towards the terminal meant to power the main cannon. "That and my armor unit will need repairs eventually and it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. As for needing two, I predict you're going to need an armor unit yourself in the future. Best we have all our bases covered wouldn't you agree?"

Zelgadis feels violated, has this thing read his thoughts! This _**Mystic**_! It seems Xellos is just as aware of the impending conflict as Zelgadis is. Inwardly shaking his head, Zelgadis calms himself, remembering that Xellos is just as smart and resourceful as he is perhaps even smarter if he is honest with himself. 'Xellos is never to be underestimated,' Zelgadis warns the Dragon Slayer internally.

'But he is also to be taken advantage of,' the Dragon Slayer answers.

Finding he is still glaring at Xellos, Zelgadis does not dwell long on the computers assertion. "I will take your suggestions under consideration." Zelgadis stalks towards the Captain's stateroom, it isn't as if he needs an armor unit anyway, he has the entire ship at his command!

He thinks this until his thoughts are broken by the true commander of the ship. "Hey Zel, I need to talk to ya'," Lina calls to him, swiping her screens aside so she can give him her full attention.

Zelgadis shuts his eyes a moment, conflicted. Breathing out his nose he regains his composure and walks towards Lina. "Yes captain?" he asks.

"It's Lina," she corrects dryly, but her coldness is lost in a flash as she beams up at him. "I don't want you running those updates quite yet, kay."

"Yes . . . Lina," Zelgadis catches himself just in time. "But I don't think we can afford to put this off."

"It's going to be at least another four days before we reach our destination anyway, we have plenty of time," Lina says all smiles. "You _will_ ask for every ones input again tomorrow, _**including**_ Amelia," her expression twists into a smile belonging to an imp, leaving no room for argument. "Take the rest of the day off, that's an order." And just like that she's pleasant again.

Dejected and more than a little irritated, Zelgadis tips his head. "Yes . . ." his frown turns into a smug grin. "Captain."

Realizing that he's trying to get on her nerves Lina doesn't respond, but a few blood vessels threaten to pop on her head.

Zelgadis finds her expression funny, but knows better than to stick around. If anyone cares to ask his opinion, talking with his fellow crew members again is a waste of time, but hey at least he's got some time to spar with Gourry now. He'll try and make the most of it.

"Oh and Zel don't you think this place is too white?" Lina calls after him.

"I'm on break!" Zelgadis screams back at her.

The End

_Author's Note: This is am RP written by my sister Clang55 and myself. We wrote this while on a road trip with the family so some of it might be a little choppy. Unlike the last time where I played Amelia and my sister did everyone else we switched it up. Clang played Zelgadis and I played the part of everyone he comes in contact with. Great fun!_

_Those of you who actually read Star Slayers will be happy to know that it is the main project I'm currently working on since Mermaid's Curse is finally finished. This year so far has been a little tough though so I'm not sure how consistent updates will be. There will also be some little extra's along the way too. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do._


End file.
